


Don't Let Anyone Tell You Otherwise

by actualjohnwatson, The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Dead in Places [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Depression, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Bucky's asleep, but he gets Tony's letter anyway. He has a few things to say in reply, mostly about the type of person Steve Rogers is, and what Steve and Tony deserve now, in the wake of recent events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is written by tLMB  
> Tony is written by actualjohnwatson
> 
> Things get a little supernatural from here on out.

_ The letter addressed to James Barnes arrived at the American embassy in Wakanda weeks after Bucky had been put into cryogenic stasis. It went straight to the king, who found it of no concern--once it had been thoroughly examined by his security task force--and had it sent to the doctors he’d assigned their unusual guest.  _

_ Steve Rogers was no longer in Wakanda. He’d left to go free his teammates from the Raft and not returned. The doctors discussed what they should do with the letter, having received no special instructions from their monarch but to set the letter aside for the patient. _

_ Dr. Uviwe had five doctorates that qualified her to be one of the royal scientists. One of them was in psychiatric medicine. She was a firm believer that coma patients could hear and process the voices around them. She felt the cryogenically frozen state was similar to that of being in a coma. And so she read the letter to the patient, even though it was highly personal. Maintaining confidentiality was part of her appointment. _

_ Alone in the dark recesses of his own mind, Bucky received Tony’s message. And composed a reply. _

 

Tony,

You were in a bad place. It's understandable. I was fine with it until you hurt Steve.

I hope you can forgive him. He was just doing what he had to do. If I tried to kill you, he would have been protecting you from me. That's what Steve does.

Steve's always been a terrible liar. He just can't do it. If he managed to consciously withhold something from you, something this big, then it must have been a big deal to him. He didn't know it was me until Zemo showed the footage. He was trying to protect you, Tony.

I can't make Steve happy. What I am, it doesn't do that. It shouldn't exist.

Steve deserves happiness. He deserves everything. You, Sam, his other friends. Please take care of Steve.

I don't know who Steve wants. Maybe that blond woman. Maybe she can make him happy.

Steve knows where I am. He respects my wishes.

I don't need rescuing. I think you got my part in this story wrong. 

You're a good person, Tony. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

-B


End file.
